


Some Things Never Change

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: River's stealing precious jewels again
Series: January Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Kudos: 9





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'diamond'

‘I’m sorry, you what?’

‘I stole it!’

‘You stole the Fibaxalous diamond? The most precious item on the whole of Ersterix’n?’

River rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, I stole it. Now, can we please move before someone finds us?’

‘No, wait. Why?’

‘Bit of a long story, I’m afraid. Maybe I can tell you after we’ve escaped from here?’

‘You’ve escaped,’ the Doctor corrected, ‘I had nothing to do with this.’

‘They won’t think that if they catch you with me. Now, where did you park the TARDIS?’

‘It’s this way,’ the Doctor gave in, ‘But don’t think this conversation’s over!’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
